Friends of One
by Lunkuma
Summary: a story about three males that become friends with the male Luna, who soon makes his two friends Ben and Karms meet in the future. All this takes place in New York where Luna is currently living in.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of people talking on the busy street filled up a young male's hearing as he carefully had his full gaze on his phone, today for him would be a fantastic day, well he hoped it would be. His eyes of dark brown color slowly saw two messages in which both had 'I am almost there. Sorry for being late.'

"I hate you both more than I hate myself.'' The mumbling of the lazy male clearly meant his two friends had irritated him by their messages.

'It has been three years since I've last seen either of you and I sure as hell know you assholes will be in for a surprise today, which I guess can make up for you two being late.' While thinking of this two tall, worn out males sat beside him breathing heavily not even noticing how it was three of them and not just two. The shortest of the group merely chuckled not bothering, of course, to open his eyes, he already knew these two.

"Amazing how you decided to be late today, even after I reminded you that today would be a special day"

"Luna, I just came here last night! I am jet lagged, how the hell did you expect me to be here at 9 am?!"

One of the three looked up seeing the stranger that had spoken to Luna, clearly surprised he spoke up as well.

"Uh hello, have we met? "

"Karms, I want you to meet my friend Ben, and Ben meet Karms'' The lazy of the three slowly stood after introducing them to one another.

Ben glanced at Karms, slowly analyzing him to see what type of person he would be or could be. Karms did not smile at Ben but, instead offered a hand to him, mostly to be polite. Luna carefully watched them shake hands but still glancing at one another. Now that Ben and Karms had met, somewhat, Luna could drag them around in the cold city and force them to speak to each other. Carefully, Luna tugged on both of the older males scarfs to get their attention to tell them his plans. Ben looked up first followed by Karms, who smacked Luna for tugging, waiting for the shortest to speak.

"Okay! So, now that you two have shaken hands let's go for coffee!"

"Eww Luna no, I hate coffee you know this. I am not stepping foot in a coffee place, so you either take me to get tea or I will take you to get tea." Karms gave Luna one of those 'do not fight me on this' looks, knowing he was not giving in to Luna's demands.

" Sorry, Luna I also do not want coffee, but hot chocolate sounds good right now."

Luna mumbled something lowly before flipping them the bird and walking away to a Starbucks across the street. Karms shook his head at the stubborn male, but he refused to give into him or his coffee needs.

"To believe I managed to handle that stubborn short ass."

"You sure have a nice humor man. I had to deal with that gay shit when he was Yeci. But he is not that bad, he just.. is very uh reckless with feelings." Ben patted Karms smiling a bit before going to the short male.

"Besides!" Ben looked over, "We are probably the only two who he bothered to keep around in his life, even if he did ignore us as teens. Now hurry! Or he might get you the wrong tea."

"Hey, Wait up! " The redhead yelled but ran to catch up with Ben, mostly to get the right order of tea.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes people question how these three became friends, mostly these people were their school friends, but even the three of them did not know how they survived one another. One was always on his phone cussing out every media post while blasting his music not caring. Meanwhile the other would be searching the deep web while doing realistic art pieces, then there was Karms the silent reading a god damn book relaxed one unless disturbed. So we have the loud, obnoxious one, the artist, and the silent but deadly one.

One would dance to electro music in his room with the door closed to avoid being caught by the others. He also did it because he was embarrassed to dance with someone watching his moves, his other reason was body problems he was extremely self-conscious. The second one would much rather be outside sometimes instead of being on his computer all day. He would go on dates with the person dear to him enjoying what the world had to offer. He tried to make room for everyone, of course, he had time for everyone in his mind and heart. The last one had a more closed world where he would try to solve somethings on his own. He had amazing knowledge. That knowledge took years of effort and listening. His effort would pay off in the future. No one truly knows how he spent his free time maybe with friends? Pets? Or himself? It was a mystery indeed, but who doesn't like a mysterious friend?

They belonged to three different worlds that had maybe a few things in common, but not a lot. Luna, Ben, and Karms did not care if others did not see their friendship as a thing, as long as they knew it was a thing then, it was fine. Sure once or twice they snapped at the rude comments others made from time to time. Mostly the one that would snap would be Luna since his temper was very easy to provoke, especially during school due to his lack of knowing self-control.

Most of the questions about how they were friends were because of behavior. Two of the three were very calm. They were very settled only fighting if they needed to, but the third one was just a drama queen. He always wanted to strangle someone or just pester for his sadistic pleasure. All his friends asked him _'how the hell do they handle you?_ ' Which his reply would be a frown followed by a smirk then a very sarcastic answer of _'they love me that's why._ ' But in reality, he was bluffing because deep down he asked himself the same question. His arrogant pride refused to let him ask them though. Ben would obviously not mind answering how he dealt with him and Karms would try to flip the question by saying _'why do you listen to your friends? I thought you did not care what people say._ ' That would lead to a tsundere break out by Luna who would try to change the topic quickly to avoid the question.

One kept the positive image of the group by being a meme all the time. The other used knowledge to keep them looking smart in a way. The third one was the one who would cling to them both being a tsundere and afraid to lose them. Ever heard of the expression, The Skies, The Earth, and Hell are three people? Well, this applied to them in Luna's eyes Ben was the skies who kept things bright. Karms was earth, who had a balance of dark and light. Luna was darkness meaning he was hell. But these opinions were his meaning the labels were wrong or right. No matter what though each would be the sky, earth, or hell. They were the three layers that needed to be together despite their differences.


End file.
